


Jacket Slut | FRERARD

by pajpyr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Pre-MCR
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajpyr/pseuds/pajpyr
Summary: ❝Czy nosisz coś innego oprócz tych cholernych kurtek, Way?❞❝Bielizna się liczy?❞➸Historia opowiada o nastoletnim emo bałaganie - Gerardzie, który ma małą obsesję na punkcie Tumblra, kotów, kurtek i kawy. Jest w szkole znany z tego, że świetnie maluje, prowadzi bloga, na którym wszystkich obraża oraz nienawidzi 99% społeczeństwa. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata posiada jedynie jednego przyjaciela, a jego frekwencja stanowi poważny dylemat, czy chłopak powinien wyleć ze szkoły, czy nie.O dziwo, Gerard się komuś podoba, a tą niezwykle głupią osobą jest Frank Iero we własnej osobie. Buntowniczy, punk rockowy  szesnastolatek, który umrze na raka płuc i spotyka się z Alexem. Frank jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby nie usychać z miłości do siedemnastoletniego hejtera, lecz pomimo tego, życie bywa nieprzewidywalne. Istnieją problemy, istnieją niedomówienia oraz myśli, które kształtują ich drogi.A Brendon często pije mleko w tej opowieści.➸liczba słów: 118 849©pajpyr2016
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog, w którym Pete Wentz jest zazdrosny o tytuł szkolnej wywłoki.

Gerard Way był tym dziwnym dzieckiem o kruczoczarnych włosach, z za dużą ilością eyelinera na powiekach. Jego aroganccy "koledzy" śmiało nazwaliby go emo, ale czy to mu aż tak przeszkadzało? Oczywiście, Gerard nienawidził wszystkich. Pałał buzującą zawiścią do dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent tego miasta. Jedynymi osobami, które tolerował, byli jego mama, brat oraz Pete Wentz, z którym jakimś cudem się przyjaźnił. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby chłopak nie został sklasyfikowany jako "najładniejszy" i "najbardziej puszczalski" w całej szkole. A po jego próbach podrywu młodszego Way'a, to wszystko nabrało sensu.

Gerard rozpoczął ostatni rok w piekle nazywanym liceum. Był październik, a wszyscy dookoła zdołali już zepsuć jego humor chociażby w najmniejszym stopniu. Co nie było jakoś szczególnie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wyglądało życie towarzyskie siedemnastolatka. Gerard miał o tyle wielkie szczęście, iż stał się jedną z ofiar Alexa Gaskartha, który po prostu kochał uprzykrzać mu życie od roku. Wcześniej był tylko wyrzutkiem wiecznie ubranym na czarno, lecz los sprawił, że szybko z "emo" ludzie zmienili jego status na "jacket slut". Oczywiście, od tego czasu Gerard uwielbiał zaglądać na portale społecznościowe, a Pete Wentz — ku zaskoczeniu swojego przyjaciela — okazywał absurdalną zazdrość co do uzyskanego tytułu.

Miało to miejsce pod koniec zeszłego roku. Gdy Gerard Way po raz kolejny postanowił nie ćwiczyć na WF-ie i kręcić się po szkole. W pewnym momencie znalazł się w szatni. Będąc tak głupim jak był postanowił zrobić coś, przez co miał cierpieć katusze już do końca liceum. Ponieważ Gerard może faktycznie miał problem ze swoją zadziwiającą obsesją na punkcie wszelkiego rodzaju kurtek. I może gdyby tylko nie postanowił przymierzyć tej, która należała do pieprzonego Franka Iero, w momencie gdy on i Alex przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia — nic złego by się nie stało. Jednakże, było już za późno. Ciemnowłosy chłopak otrzymał przydomek oraz parę kopniaków w brzuch od przyjaciela Franka. To, co miało później, bolało jedynie odrobinę bardziej.

I może to był powód, przez który Gerard miał ochotę wydłubać sobie gałki oczne, gdy słyszał o Franku Iero. "Nienawiść" stanowi mocny określnik relacji międzyludzkich, ale zamiłowanie to przesada. Gerard po prostu chciał spalić Franka Iero żywcem za bycie tym niskim, pięknym i wręcz idealnym chłopcem, którego wszyscy uwielbiali. Miał dużo znajomych i nawet brat Gerarda się do nich zaliczał, co było czymś absurdalnym, ponieważ jego blond włosy prosiły się o wizytę u fryzjera, a prysznic brał prawdopodobnie raz na tydzień. Jednak Frankowi to nie przeszkadzało. Pewnie, bywał złośliwy oraz arogancki przez większość czasu, a oddychanie zostało sklasyfikowane jako drugie na liście jego najczęściej wykonywanych czynności, lecz nie wpływało to na jego popularność. I obydwoje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że było to spowodowane urodą chłopaka. Gerard Way nie był pewien, czy widział kiedykolwiek kogoś piękniejszego od Franka Iero z jego idealnymi kośćmi policzkowymi, ciepłymi, piwnymi oczami, czy perfekcyjnymi brwiami. O uśmiechu Franka wolał nie wspominać, ponieważ chociaż ten złośliwy, durny grymas sprawiał, że Gerard miał ochotę go spoliczkować, nie był w stanie przejść obok niego obojętnie.

Gdyby nie pieprzony Alex Gaskarth i jego zdefiniowany związek z Frankiem, Gerard mógłby mieć szansę. Pozostało mu spoglądanie z daleka na stolik tych "popularnych" i darzenie nienawiścią urody Franka. Lecz nie wiedział o jednej, niesamowicie istotnej rzeczy. Chociaż Frank Iero w rzeczywistości był dupkiem, który przysparzał kłopotów — uwielbiał Gerarda. Jego delikatną twarz, słodki uśmiech czy to, jak wyglądał w jego kurtce. Ponieważ pod koniec dnia nie dzielili się na kasty, nie mieli powodów, aby się nienawidzić, a Frank był wstanie nawet oddać mu swoją ulubioną kurtkę, jeżeli oznaczałoby to, że miał szansę z Gerardem Way'em — pretensjonalnym, artystycznym emo-dzieciakiem z idealnymi umiejętnościami aplikowania eyelinera.


	2. 1: Gerard Way miał wprawę w kosztowaniu białych, ciekłych substancji.

Gerard Way czuł się jak pieprzony wrak człowieka. Był wtorek i został zmuszony do pójścia do szkoły. Oczywiście, próbował szantażować Michaela, aby ten pomógł przekonać ich matkę, co do choroby Gerarda, ale to nie miało prawa się udać. Młodszy chłopak był daleki od przysłużenia się swojemu rodzeństwu. Mikey roześmiał się w twarz czarnowłosemu chłopakowi, po czym zszedł na śniadanie. Gerard wypowiedział wianuszek przekleństw, szukając swojej ulubionej, dżinsowej kurtki. Mógł się domyślić, że istota, która po tych wszystkich latach zyskała tytuł "brata Gerarda" nie będzie skłonna do współpracy. Chłopak poprawił włosy, przeglądając się w lustrze, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść dziś do liceum, aby udawać, że wcale nie obraża każdego osła w swoim wolnym czasie, ponieważ kto wie, co to są znajomi? Trzeba zauważyć, że blog Gerarda na Tumblrze, na którym zdążył opublikować anonimowe wpisy o połowie populacja stanu New Jersey, cieszył się ogromną popularnością. Jeżeli można tak nazwać ponad sześćset obserwujących oraz multum notek, które zdobył w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Czasami Gerard po prostu siadał przed ekranem swojego laptopa z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i przeglądał, komu podobały się jego wywody. Gdy już dowiedział się, kto kogo chciałby zmieszać z błotem, mówił sam do siebie: "dobrze" i rozkoszował się kofeiną. Gerard Way był już zawodowym hejterem.

Oczywiście osobowość Gerarda w wirtualnym świecie wcale nie odbiegała od rzeczywistości. Chłopak zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Michaela, podczas gdy ich matka kręciła się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki. Blond włosy szesnastolatek przeżuwał płatki, gdy spojrzał się w stronę Gerarda. Wymienili się złowrogimi spojrzeniami i próbowali nie wszcząć kłótni w obecności osoby trzeciej w pomieszczeniu. Gerard wchłonął mleko, które znajdowało się na jego łyżce, nie zdejmując wzroku z Michaela. Z satysfakcją oglądał jak młodszy chłopak krzywi się, po czym z całych sił próbuje go nie udusić. Typowe śniadanie, typowego rodzeństwa.

Gerard nienawidził swojej szkoły oraz ludzi tam uczęszczających. Rozumiał, że edukacja była ważną rzeczą w dorosłym życiu, lecz nie mógł poradzić, jak wykorzystywać każdą, nadarzającą się okazję, aby pójść na wagary. I tym razem nie było inaczej. Miał małe szansę, ale to go nie powstrzymywało. Wyczekał na moment, kiedy to Donna stanęła do nich przodem. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, co ją czeka. Poprawiała swoją ołówkową spódnicę przed wyjściem do pracy, gdy usłyszała odgłos głośnego kasłania. Uniosła swoje perfekcyjne brwi do góry, oglądając jak jej starszy syn wypluwa sobie wnętrzności. Trochę to trwało zanim Gerard przestał kasłać i pociągnął nosem, próbując wzmocnić swoją pozycję, przekonując Donnę, co do jego choroby.

— Chyba jestem chory — wymamrotał, starając się nie oddychać przez nos. — Nie mogę w takim stanie pójść do szkoły...

Donna słysząc słowa swojego syna, wywróciła oczami, następnie głośno wzdychając. Była zła na siebie, że prawie mu uwierzyła. Gerard miał artystyczne predyspozycje w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Świetnie rysował, umiał śpiewać i grać na pianinie, pisał poezję, a do tego potrafił kłamać niczym profesjonalny aktor. Gdy Gerard miał jakiś cel w swoim życiu, lubił doprowadzać go do skutku. Tym sposobem Gerard wypalił zeszłej nocy całą paczkę swoich dopiero-co zakupionych papierosów i nie przejmował się chłodną temperaturą na dworze. Siedział przed swoim domem w krótkim rękawku i rozkoszował się każdą sekundą, kiedy to mógł nabawić się hipotermii. Jednakże Gerard Way — chociaż był utalentowany — los mu nie sprzyjał i dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ktoś na górze uwielbiał sobie kpić z jego nędznego życia. Co oznaczało, że czarnowłosy chłopak był kompletnie zdrowy. Nie miał gorączki czy kataru, jego gardło przypominało pęk kwiatu róży; absolutnie piękny i nieskalany.

— Nie, Gerard. Nie zostaniesz kolejny raz w domu — westchnęła Donna, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Szybko potem założyła żakiet i pochwyciła swoją brzydką torebkę, jak to przystało na kobietę w średnim wieku, pracującą w korporacji. — Nie możesz bez przerwy siedzieć w domu i leżeć nieproduktywnie w łóżku. To twój ostatni rok i musisz chodzić. Rozumiesz mnie, chłopcze?

Gerard skrzywił się, słysząc ton swojej matki. Po raz kolejny mówiła do niego jak do dziecka, a on był prawie dorosły. I nawet argumenty jadania płatków na śniadanie oraz oglądania Pokemonów całymi nocami nie liczyły się. Gerard wiedział, że w przeciągu paru miesięcy stanie się zupełnie niezależną osobą, a jego matkę to przerażało. Jednakże w tamtej chwili Gerard miał nadal te siedemnaście lat i oczy wymalowane eyelinerem (trzeba zauważyć, że jego umiejętności aplikowania czarnej substancji na powieki były święte). Całkowicie podlegał pod opiekę Donny i nienawidził tego. Gerard chciał po prostu mieć święty spokój, malować do świtu słońca i spróbować przeżyć do dwudziestego piątego roku życia. Reszta była bezsensowna.

— Ale mamo...

— A tylko spróbuj ponownie uciec z jakiegoś przedmiotu! — Kobieta pogroziła chłopakowi palcem przed twarzą, zmuszając go, aby przytknął. 

Zażenowany i podminowany Gerard odwrócił się w drugą stronę, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na do połowy pełnej misce z płatkami. Mikey nie mógł poradzić, jak złośliwie się uśmiechnąć, gdy zobaczył naburmuszoną minę swojego brata. Gerard bywał czasami niezwykłą divą i wszyscy dookoła o tym wiedzieli, a Mikey po prostu kochał działać mu na nerwy. Gdy ich matka opuściła dom, uprzednio żegnając się z nimi całusami w policzki i ostrzegając po raz setny tego dnia Gerarda — młodszy z braci roześmiał się gromkim śmiechem, kręcąc głową w oznace niedowierzania.

— Chyba Ci się nie udało — powiedział, uważnie lustrując Gerarda wzrokiem. Ten w odpowiedzi wymamrotał parę przekleństw i zaczął żałować, że wypalił wszystkie papierosy zeszłej nocy. Potrzebował zapalić i odetchnąć. Ten dzień już teraz zaczynał się beznadziejnie.

— Zamknij się — odparł Gerard, jak to miał w zwyczaju bycie mistrzem ciętej riposty. — To nie moja wina, że sztuka nie przemawia do naszej matki.

— Tak, ponieważ Ty tak wiele wiesz o sztuce... — Mikey wywrócił oczami, po czym upił łyk kawy, która miała być Gerarda. Ignorując spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu starszy brat, w mgnieniu oka pozbył się połowy zawartości kubka i westchnął. Odkąd wstał, marzył o potężnej dawce słodziutkiej kofeiny. Nie można zapomnieć o tym, iż ta ukradziona smakowała niczym ambrozja. — Malowanie oczu nie zalicza się do artyzmu.

— Mały gnój — powiedział Gerard, nabierając mleko na głęboką łyżkę.

— Lachociąg — wymamrotał Mikey, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoim bratem. I może była to jego najgorsza, podjęta decyzja, ponieważ ciemnowłosy chłopak z pasją wciągnął mleko na obiekcie, nie przejmując się jego pozostałościami na twarzy. Gerard Way miał wprawę w kosztowaniu białych, ciekłych substancji i wszyscy byli świadomi jego zdolności opanowanych do perfekcji. Mikey skrzywił twarz w obrzydzeniu, po czym odszedł od stołu i wrzucił miskę do zlewu, ponieważ kto w ogóle mył naczynia w tych czasach? Ewidentnie tylko Donna.

Gerard uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, po czym dokończył śniadanie i zebrał swoją dumę z podłogi. Próbując opanować wewnętrzny krzyk, udał się do szkoły. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy pokonał wyznaczoną trasę i szybko znalazł się przy schodach do szkoły. Cały ten czas utrzymywał dystans, aby nawet nie wymienić kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoim przygłupim bratem. Zresztą, był o wiele bardziej zajęty swoimi znajomymi. Tego dnia szedł z Brendonem i Justinem. Gerard powstrzymał — po raz kolejny — swój wewnętrzny krzyk, gdy zobaczył jak śmieją się i podpalają papierosy. Oczywistym było, że musiał cierpieć przez kolejne kilka dni z powodu braku nikotyny w płucach, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ponieważ był cholernie spłukany. A bycie pretensjonalnym, artystycznym dzieckiem z eyelinerem na powiekach wcale nie ułatwiało mu znalezienia pracy. Donna już dawno temu oznajmiła swoim nieletnim synom, iż nie odwiedzie ich od nałogów, ale może zmusić ich, aby płacili za towary, które miały przybliżyć ich do śmierci, z własnej ręki. Mikey podobno miał jakąś pracę, lecz Gerard nic więcej nie wiedział. Przyśpieszył kroku, aby dotrzeć do swojej szafki i nie musieć dłużej patrzeć na szesnastoletnich idiotów, którzy — w przeciwieństwie do niego — mieli te jebane papierosy. Gerard agresywnie pociągnął za drzwiczki, po czym wrzucił do środka dwa zeszyty, które postanowił dzisiaj zabrać do szkoły.

Tak naprawdę nie liczyło się czy miał jakieś podręczniki, czy też przybory. Gerard chodził do szkoły, ponieważ musiał. Nie zamierzał udać się na studia, przesiedzieć swoją młodość za biurkiem i znaleźć sobie nędzną, nudną pracę w korporacji. Gerard zamierzał być artystą, który będzie miał świat u swoich stóp. I wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że mógł to zrobić, chociaż zwykli nastolatkowie nie odważyliby powiedzieć tego na głos. Oczywiście, gdyby chciał, dostałby się do akademii sztuk pięknych, aby rozwijać swoje talenty, lecz Gerard miał coś, co wyróżniało go spośród innych dzieciaków z pasją. Gerard był niezwykle arogancki oraz świadomy swego wielkiego talentu. Wiedział, że może bawić się liniami, kolorami oraz emocjami. Wolność, którą posiadał jako artysta niemyślący schematycznie była w jego oczach za cenna, by rozwijać sztywne, narzucone wzorce umiejętności rysowniczych. Przynajmniej on tak myślał, ponieważ Donna i Mikey nie byli w stanie zgodzić się z filozofią życia Gerarda.

Chłopak czuł się w szkole fatalnie. Pewnie; był wyniosły, wolny i enigmatyczny, lecz jego niedojrzali emocjonalnie rówieśnicy nie potrafili tego docenić. Gerard nie słynął tutaj jako utalentowany chłopak z dłonią boga. W tym liceum wszyscy widzieli w nim tylko geja z kurtkowym fetyszem, przez co jego życie nie mogło być już bardziej żałosne. Może faktycznie Gerard Way był gejem, który miał bzika na punkcie wszelkiego rodzaju kapot, lecz nie zamierzał się uzewnętrzniać. Jednakże Alex Gaskarth nie potrafił tego zrozumieć i całymi dniami potrafił zadręczać chłopaka, co można sklasyfikować jako absurdalne, ponieważ szesnastolatek z niebieskimi włosami — de facto — miał chłopaka. Lecz szkolna społeczność nie widziała w Alexie kogoś takiego jak Gerard. On był "tym fajnym". Popularnym z masą znajomych oraz pięknym chłopcem przy boku na punkcie, którego wszyscy wzdychali. I Alex doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tej absurdalnej, aczkolwiek pięknej różnicy.

Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Gerard cudem dotrwał do lunchu, gdy został zwyzywany, wyśmiany i nawet odrobinę molestowany przez Toma DeLonge, ale on zaliczał się do grona bezczelnych, wiecznie napalonych dupków, którzy próbowali swoich szans u wszystkiego, co się rusza, więc ciężko było się przejąć jego natarczywymi ofertami. Gerard przetrwał algebrę oraz resztę beznadziejnych przedmiotów, które w najmniejszym stopniu go nie interesowały. Był słabym uczniem z wyboru; dbał tylko o to, aby zdać i móc dalej, w spokoju, szkicować na tyłach klasy. Tym razem zatrzymał czas dla dziewczyny z rudymi włosami i ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Zajmowała miejsce obok Gerarda codziennie — przez godzinę. Nie mógł poradzić, jak wyobrażać sobie ołówek ocierający się o papier, podczas gdy próbował oddać prostotę jej nosa, czy zapadające się policzki. Chłopak uwielbiał idealizować nieatrakcyjne, mało ciekawe rzeczy. Zanim udało mu się dokończyć portret, dzwonek zadzwonił, a dziewczyna zniknęła. Nie satysfakcjonowało go to. Nie lubił nie kończyć swoich prac. Czuł się wtedy, jakby przeszłość zamykała na nim swoje szpony. Każda sekunda poświęcana na duszę uwięzioną w danym ciele oraz egzystencjalny ból przedmiotów martwych... To wszystko się za nim ciągnęło. Gerard ciężko westchnął, zajmując miejsce obok Pete'a przy ich stałym stoliku. Ostatni raz poświęcił uwagę portretowi rudowłosej i schował go do swojego notatnika. Obiecał sobie, że dokończy go jutro na algebrze. Bo przecież piękno kryjące się w zmęczonej, ludzkiej twarzy było o wiele bardziej pociągające oraz grzeszne niż matematyka.

— Nie w sosie? — zapytał Pete, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. Po tym, jak Gerard jęknął, chłopak mógł przewidzieć odpowiedź.

— Chciałem zostać dziś w domu, ale Donna się nie zgodziła. — Skrzywił się chłopak, po czym wyjął swoje ulubione ciastka oraz sok marchwiowy. Był to standardowy posiłek Gerarda od lat. Jego przyjaciel nie pojmował, jakim cudem jeszcze mu się to nie znudziło. Ciemnowłosy chłopak jedynie wzruszał ramionami, po czym otworzył pudełko wypełnione łakociami.

— Naprawdę musisz przestać mówić o swojej mamie po imieniu — powiedział, kręcąc głową na znak dezaprobaty.

— Ach, przecież wiesz, że jej to nie przeszkadza. Popiera mnie w moim dążeniu do destrukcji.

— Destrukcji relacji pomiędzy matką, a jej dzieckiem? — Pete uniósł wysoko brwi, wpatrując się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chociaż Pete kochał Gerarda najbardziej platonicznym rodzajem miłości, który istniał pomiędzy dwójką napalonych gejów, w jego oczach był on kurewsko głupi. Nawet teraz, gdy wzruszał ramionami, zupełnie nie przejmując się punktem widzenia blondyna. Nie chciał dostrzegać innych interpretacji jego eksperymentu społecznego, więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami, następnie upijając odrobinę soczku.

— Daj spokój, Pete — zbył go. — Lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie byłeś cały dzień.

— Na lekcjach, najwyraźniej. — Chłopak wywrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. Oparł głowę na wewnętrznej stronie swojej dłoni i powędrował wzrokiem do grupki popularnych. Pete — najprościej ująć — był zauroczony Michaelem. Tak jak Gerard w sztuce, Pete odnajdywał piękno w ciele młodszego brata swojego przyjaciela. Uwielbiał jego niesforne, blond włosy czy też kamienną mimikę twarzy. Rodzeństwo Way słynęło z niezwykłej urody oraz proporcji, jednak różnica między nimi była kolosalna: Mickey był fiutem, a Gerard je uwielbiał. Na nieszczęście Pete'a — przyjaźnił się ze złym Way'em.

Ignorując swoje dalsze, samobójcze myśli, Pete zaczął rozmowę z Gerardem. Chociaż starał się pozostawać niepretensjonalny, aby nie dawać drugiemu pola do popisu, szybko pogawędka przemieniła się w ożywioną wymianę zdań. Potrafili wykłócać się o wszystko. Ważne, aby w ich słowach było życie oraz wybuchowość. Gerard nauczył Pete'a lata temu, aby zostawiać z tyłu nieśmiałość oraz zawstydzenie. I może dlatego skończyli krzycząc na siebie — na samym środku stołówki — rozwijając batalistyczną kłótnię, która płyta The Smashing Pumpkins była najlepsza. Mikey nie mógł poradzić, jak przyglądać się odgrywanej scenie i uderzać głową o powierzchnię stolika. Jego brat był pierdolonym idiotą.

— Way, podnieś głowę — powiedział Frank. Chłopak siedział na środku stolika, uważnie rozglądając się po stołówce. Nie obchodziło go to, czy ktoś jadł, czy okazywał swój brak szacunku w stosunku do ludzi, z którymi się przyjaźnił. To już nie było jego zmartwienie. Z tym cwanym uśmieszkiem na twarzy rejestrował wszystkie, najciekawsze wydarzenia. Począwszy od dziewczyny w rogu, grzebiącej w swoim nosie, a skończywszy na dzieciaku z ósmej klasy z ewidentną erekcją. Frank był za bystry, aby po prostu lekceważyć sygnały. Pewnie, może właśnie dlatego zyskał miano dupka, lecz to nie było ważne pod koniec dnia. Ponieważ Frank Iero pozostawał Frankiem Iero i świetnie bawił się w swoim własnym towarzystwie, podczas gdy inni próbowali z całych sił zwalczać samotność.

Frank oparł się na swoich łokciach, praktycznie kładąc się na zapełnionym stoliku. Wokół siedzieli Alex, Mikey, Brendon, Justin, Ray, Vic, Kellin i Austin. Same szkolne gwiazdy. Wszyscy ich podziwiali oraz uwielbiali. Nie było imprez, na których nie byliby zapraszani. Dziewczyny kleiły się do nich, faceci chcieli zaprzyjaźnić. Najsłodszą przepustką do niebiańskich bram szkolnej elity był nie kto inny jak Frank Iero. I, oczywiście, ta myśl uszczęśliwiała go. Z łatwością podbudowywał swoje ego i wpajał ludziom do głowy swoją wartość. Co nie było takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Frank był piękny w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Miał idealne kości policzkowe, ciepłe, piwne oczy oraz malinowe usta, formujące się w zadziorny uśmieszek. Nie liczyło się to, iż Frank był zdefiniowanym gejem w zdefiniowanym związku z Alexem. Nie. Pomimo jego preferencji seksualnych, był pożądany przez inne orientacje, co niezwykle mu schlebiało.

Frank skupił swój wzrok na czymś absurdalnym w samej definicji swojego istnienia. Jego piwne oczy skupiły się na sylwetce Gerarda, nieopodal stolika, przy którym siedzieli. Szesnastolatek uważnie przyjrzał się starszemu bratu swojego przyjaciela i cicho westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale uwielbiał na niego spoglądać. Może liczyły się tu jego preferencje. Choć nie widać tego po wyborze jakim jest Alex, Frank od zawsze lubił ślicznych chłopców o subtelnej urodzie oraz delikatnych rysach twarzy. Gerard przypominał mu pachnący kwiat w okresie swojego rozkwitu na wiosnę, którego pragnęło się zabrać do siebie do domu i godzinami podziwiać. Gerard był zdefiniowanym dziełem sztuki. Ironicznie, sam ją kochał. Frank niejednokrotnie mijał salę plastyczną i mógł zauważyć chłopaka zaciekle próbującego wyrazić swoje emocje na jednym, niewinnym płótnie. I tylko czasami przystawał na dłużej niż powinien, aby dostrzec jego piękno. Cieszył się, że jego myśli nikt nie mógł odczytać. W przeciwnym razie Alex już dawno odciąłby mu genitalia. Co prawda Frank lubił swojego chłopaka i lubił uprawiać z nim seks, lecz nie mógł nic poradzić na bycie zadufanym w sobie, napalonym nastolatkiem. Nie dałby rady wylać wszystkich swoich emocji na Alexa i osiągnąć katharsis. Gaskarth miał za bardzo zamknięty umysł na to, co było elementem wspólnym z ulubionym otworem Franka w męskim ciele.

— Way, dlaczego jęczysz jak mała dziewczynka? — zapytał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, co było powodem takiego rodzaju zachowania. Frank odwrócił głowę w stronę Michaela, uważnie badając jego zdenerwowaną twarz. — Wyduś to z siebie. Nie jestem świetnym psychologiem. Lepiej żebyś powiedział mi to, kiedy mam jeszcze ochotę pogłówkować.

— Gerard — jęknął, ściskając brzeg stolika dłońmi. — Nie wiem, dlaczego muszę być z nim spokrewniony. Przecież to kompletna spierdolina!

— Jesteś przeuroczy. — Frank wywrócił oczami, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do figury siedemnastolatka. Tym razem trzymał w dłoni ciastko i śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział Pete. Frank uważnie obserwował, jak chłopak uśmiecha się i odczuwa radość. Tworzyły się zmarszczki w okolicach jego oczu, a policzki przybierały delikatny, różowy odcień. Całość dopełniały małe, niemalże dziecięce ząbki Gerarda, które uważał za przeurocze. Wydawało się, że Frank nie mógł nacieszyć się widokiem brata swojego przyjaciela. Godzinami mógłby podziwiać go i się nie znudzić. Trwało to już jakiś czas. Chłopak zauważył pierwsze symptomy nieuleczalnego bakcyla, który sprawiał, że Gerard Way był mu potrzebny na równi z tlenem, w dniu incydentu w szatni. Nigdy wcześniej nie stanął z nim oko w oko i nie mógł przyjrzeć się jego porcelanowej buzi. Choć wykańczało go to psychicznie, Frank był wdzięczny, że przymierzył właśnie jego kurtkę. Do tej pory ma obraz ciemnowłosego chłopaka w jego skórzanej kurtce w głowie. Już wtedy wyglądał idealnie, a czas działał tylko na jego korzyść.

— Powinieneś być bardziej miły dla brata.

— Kotku, robisz się miękki — westchnął Alex, całując policzek swojego chłopaka. — Czy pamiętasz w ogóle jak przymierzał Twoje ciuchy w szatni? Obrzydliwe.

— Ta... — wymamrotał, kiwając głową. — Nadal mnie to zaskakuje.

— Way, czy Twój brat ma jakiś dziwny fetysz związany z kurtkami? — zapytał Ray, uważnie przyglądając się wspomnianemu chłopakowi. Po chwili cała ósemka postanowiła wpatrywać się w Gerarda jak w dzieło sztuki. Frankowi zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało.

— Ma wiele kurtek, ale jakoś nie spędzam dni myśląc o swoim bracie. To on fantazjuje o chłopach — nie ja.

— Każdy ma w sobie coś z geja. Spójrz na mnie i na Kellina. Niby jestemy hetero, a ludzie nieustannie wnioskują, co innego. Na tym etapie, już nawet na to nie zwracamy uwagi — powiedział Vic, opierając głowę na ramieniu Kellina. — Musisz to po prostu zaakceptować, Mikey.

— Pierdol się.

— Och, daj spokój, Mikey — kontynuował Frank. — Założę się, że nie raz słyszałeś, jak Gerard uprawia seks. Ani trochę Cię to nie podnieciło? Przyznaj. Nie będziemy Cię oceniać.

— Wiem tylko, że Gerard uwielbia obciągać kolesiom, ale to wszystko. Wątpię, żeby miał jakieś większe doświadczenie.

— Mówiłem, że jest wywłoką! — Alex krzyknął na tyle głośno, aby przykuć uwagę paru uczniów. 

Frank jedynie westchnął i wywrócił oczami na absurdalne zachowanie swojego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem skończył właśnie z nim w związku. Frank odkręcił wodę, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Lunch za parę minut miał się skończyć i Frank pragnął nasycić oczy Gerardem. Nie mieli popołudniowych zajęć, co było beznadziejne. Nakręcony Frank przygryzł dolną wargę i skupił swój wzrok na ciele chłopaka siedzącego nieopodal. Uważnie przyjrzał się jego nogom oraz tyłkowi w tych niesamowicie ciasnych spodniach, aby po chwili skoncentrować się na jego ciemnej koszulce. Zachwycony, uniósł poziom oczu odrobinę do góry, aby nacieszyć się samą urodę Gerarda. Lecz jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, gdy skrzyżował spojrzenia z obiektem swoich westchnień, którego ekspresja wyrażała irytację oraz gniew. Frank przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym odwrócił głowę będąc zupełnie zawstydzonym, uczuciowym kretynem, który dał się przyłapać.


End file.
